Tainted
by seductive insanity
Summary: Because the best way to fall in love, was to fall in love with you. /Drabble/ 01: "Because I loved you and couldn't let go..."


"Because I loved you and couldn't let go"

...those tears shed for him.

* * *

The first time I met him was at my best friends birthday party, I remembered that I had the courage to talk to him but was interrupted by the birthday girl.

"Oh my gosh, billboard brow?"

The said girl looked at the girl in front of her, she glowed, after all it was her birthday. The blonde's thin arms wrapped around the black haired man's waist, adding the affect they were a couple. A warm smile reached the blue eyed girls mouth.

"This, is my boyfriend, Uchiha Sasuke-kun."

And suddenly my world came crumbling down.

* * *

The first time I talked to you.

* * *

The second time I met you was at the bar, you were sulking about the fact that she dumped you. I remember cheering you up and making you smile, I liked smile. But I also remember when she came chasing after you, regretting that she dumped you. You looked at me with a concerned look, silently asking if it was okay for you to go and as usual, I smile and put on a fake laugh and tell you it's okay.

But I wonder if you caught that little pitch voice, the kind of voice that shows your not okay. He probably didn't notice since he left in a hurry. I was hurt because I was always the one to make people smile, not frown, to make people proud not ashamed, to give, not to take, to love not to hate.

Because I was only a faker a believer in fairy tales. I wanted my own happy ending, not some ending that someone else created, I want my own type. The one that can make you have butterflies while dreaming about it. I wanted you to be my prince.

* * *

You could never be my prince.

* * *

The third time I met you, we were at the supermarket. You looked liked you needed some help so I asked. Your face shocked me, it was the face that shows like you were going to piss your pants. So I did the oblivious, I laughed. Then your face kinda pouted, it was cute.

"What do you want?"

"You needed help didn't you?"

He looked at the cart and me, juggling between the question. But the charcoal eyed man eventually gave up.

"Yeah, I guess."

A smile suddenly escaped my rosy lips. I guess it was contagious since he smiled too. I looked at his cart and him, my face kinda said a "What the hell do you think your doing?" look. A sheepish smile stretched on his lips. I sighed, it's going to be a long day.

~ Hours Later ~

A hard stare was sent to a bag of tomatoes, I looked at him, I slowly shifted the bag to one side, then to another. His deep black eyes still on the bag of red tomatoes, a grin escaped my lips.

"Want some?"

He looked aghast,

'What a child.'

An idea popped in to my mind.

"Come and get it!"

And with that I ran, he came chasing after me. It was fun, I ran to the park full of cherry blossoms. I reached there and hid behind the cherry blossom tree in the peak of the hill, I waited until I heard stepping sounds, my heart pounded on my rib cage.

"Sakura, oh Sakura!"

He cooed and cooed again, his steps stopped right in front of the cherry blossom tree.

"Where is she?"

A sigh escaped his lips, his footprints walked away. I kinda felt disappointed, that is until I felt arms wrap around my waist. I gasped, I fidgeted and fidgeted until the man tightened his embrace.

"Tomato."

I stubbornly held the bag of tomatoes to my chest, and with that remark he pinned me down. I looked at his intense stare, emerald and onyx eyes clashed. I unconsciously turned and pinned him down, force of habit since I do have 3 older brothers, 4 if you count Temari-onee-sama. I didn't understand what was happening until we rolled down the hill, his warm embrace tightened as he realized we were falling, we landed on the cold grass. I looked at him and he looked at me, I touched his hair, immediately regretting after seeing his curious gaze. I showed him the piece of grass that was stuck in his soft black tresses. He smiled, then burst into fits of laughter, I suddenly started laughing too.

I was content, for a little bit.

* * *

Our first sorta date.

* * *

The fourth time I met you was at your wedding, I am not particularly fond of this memory but it was my favourite one too. I remember being a guest, I was not a bridesmaid because Ino wanted Kin to experience it, since I've been a bride's maid like 4 times, for my siblings; Sasori-oni-chan, Kankouro-anki, Gaara-chan and Temari-onee-sama. I remember barging in at the time he was going to say "I do". I just burst, my emotions finally coming out. I saw everybody's ashamed looked, disappointed at my behaviour, especially Ino's. I couldn't take it so I ran, I remember bowing at the couple mumbling a loud "Sorry, for the intrusion" and I ran. Everything else was a blur. But he chased after me,

"Sakura, Sakura"

I kept on running, my body aching from the overwhelming amount of tears, I still ran as hard as I could, but he still caught me. His hand grabbed my chin gently and faced him, my tears cascaded down my rosy cheeks.

"Gomenasai"

He softened up his look, his big hands wiped my tears from my face.

"Why are you sorry?"

I opened up my eyes to see him staring at me.

"I am sorry because, because-"

His face looked confused, wanting to know the answer.

"-because I loved you and couldn't let you go."

His eyes looked at me, and he hugged me, like saying it's okay, it'll be okay. Because, all I was doing was hiding my feelings and for the first time in years. I had my own happy ending.

* * *

My first love.

* * *

A yawn escaped the man beside her.

"Sakura, what are you doing?"

"Reminiscing."

"Now? At 2:43 am?"

"Yeah!"

I smirk appeared on his face. And he pinned the tiny girl and embraced her.

"I love you!"

I looked at the picture of Ino. he followed my gaze.

"She's happy."

A warm smile appeared on his face.

"I know, since she is with Sai now right?"

"Yeah, she's having her first baby."

I smiled.

"I love you too, Sasuke-kun!"

x.-omake-.x

"So, breakfast?"

"What the hell is wrong with you Sakura?"

"Okay, so coffee, Sasuke-kun"

"Yeah, whatever."

* * *

A/N: enjoy! don't own Naruto!


End file.
